


Of Peaches

by rosenlight



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comic, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are peach threes and there's the one Steve finds himself in front of.<br/>Could be Faith, could be nothing, but those peaches are definitely NOT normal.</p><p>My entry for the Cap-Iron Man RBB 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KagekaNecavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/gifts).



> This comic at the beginning was just three sequences. It got longer to portrait better the amazing sequence that you can find in Niko's fan fiction [ True and Destined King](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3991957) ;) If you like fairytales, fantasy and medieval vibes you should be already reading his fic~  
> This comic is on tumblr too right [HERE](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/119683687349/true-and-destined-king-once-upon-a-time-an-evil) ;D☆
> 
> Media used are Mischief and PS6

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [True and Destined King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991957) by [KagekaNecavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi)




End file.
